


The nice smell

by RavenRed



Series: Transcendence au stuff [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRed/pseuds/RavenRed
Summary: Discord spoke of Mabel vamp au in TAU, it was supposed to be more of any exploration of what Dipper would be like if she lived with him, but I got bored, so I wrote sad things.
Series: Transcendence au stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The nice smell

The world is dead, time is gone, space has warped around her, until all she could hear were heartbeats, and all she could smell was blood. Life itself ebbed away, leaving a sole priority for her, to bite, to tear, to find the smell that smells so good and eat it. She could smell it, the smell of kindness and purity, the smell of joy and youth,and it smelled oh so good. And soon it might taste good too, she hoped, she prayed that it would taste good. Oh sweet, sweet smell, why do you elude me so? It was taking so long, the smell was there, but it was moving, fast away. But still the smell remained, and so still she remained on it. She could tell she was moving towards the nice smell, barley, left, right, left, right, right again, left. It was coming closer and closer, slowly, but surely, soon she would have the nice smell. She felt a little hot, it did not matter, what mattered was the smell, the nice smell. Then, she had it, the smell was in her grasp, munch munch munch. Then she awoke.  
The body lay before her, small and frail, it lay before her, dreadful and pale.


End file.
